InuYasha Truth or Dare Or Stupidness?
by Scarrlette-Rayne-Emo-Scene
Summary: Some crazy kids join with the InuYasha characters for a game of truth or dare. Anything can happen in this hilarios story where anything is possible.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the InuYasha characters. They were thought of and created by Rumiko Takahashi. They're only being used for entertainment purposes.

INTRO:

Rayne: OKAY EVERYBODY WELCOME!

Scarrlette: Shut up!

Rayne: But how do we welcome people to our stories if I can't-

Scarrlette: SHUT UP! JUST STOP RIGHT NOW!

Rayne: You're just jealous! I'm smarter and have an immensely better vocabulary!

Scarrlette: What in-mensi-vally?

Rayne: Exactly… Now that we have established that simple fact, hello and welcome to our stories. I am Rayne and this is-

Scarrlette: NO BIG WORDY MR.!

Rayne: … No go sit in the corner and think about what you've done.

Scarrlette: Fine but I'm telling mommy on you!

Rayne: We're not related, thank god, so who are you telling?

Scarrlette: INUYASHA!

Rayne: InuYasha is a fictional character made out of the mind of-

InuYasha: I'm right here. -_-

Rayne: But… Holy POOOOOOP! Yallz be realz! O_o

Scarrlette: Oh my goodness! It wasn't a smart comment!

Scarrlette: Marry me InuYasha? We all know an emo girl and a doggie demon would be EXTREMELY hot:D

Rayne: Doesn't he have enough girl problems. . .You know. . .With Kagome and Kikyo? Plus I'm on team KAGOME!:D

Scarrlette: Well. I'm on team Scarrlette!

InuYasha: Shouldn't I get a say in this?

Scarrlette-Rayne-Emo-Scene: NO!

END INTRO

InuYasha: No! Don't leave me with them!

Scarrlette-Rayne-Emo-Scene: It is our story and you have no

Scarrlette: SAY!

Rayne: INPUT!

Scarrlette: . . .


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the InuYasha characters. They were thought of and created by Rumiko Takahashi. They're only being used for entertainment purposes.

CHAPTER ONE

InuYasha: . . .What the fuck is truth or dare?

Scarrlette: Well, silly, *explains game as others fall asleep* and that's how you play!

Rayne: *Snore* Oh wha? Oh I'm up now let's play!

*Kagome enters room*

Kagome: I have a bottle!

Rayne: Why is this important?

Scarrlette: SO IT'S MORE FUNNETH TO PLAY DUMBDUMBDUMMY!

Rayne: There was so much wrong with that sentence I'm not even going to try! Ok revision of the game it's now truth, dare or spin the bottle!

InuYasha: Dammit. EXPLAIN TO ME YOU WENCH

Rayne: No, you called me a wench.

InuYasha: Fine… Bitch.

Rayne: OK NOW IT'S YOUR TURN IN THE CORNER!

InuYasha: Oh, um… sorry.

Scarrlette: You said a bad word! *Stubs toe* FUCK!

Rayne: Haha, hypocrite!

InuYasha: Are we starting now?

Rayne: No you're in the corner, and you're not allowed to talk or I'll go get the bat!

InuYasha: Bat….?

Rayne: Yes, now go or face my wrath!

Scarrlette: We have to wait till next chapter?

Kagome: No, I want to play now!

Rayne: NOT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

InuYasha: Yes!

Rayne: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING QUIET WHILE SITTING IN THE CORNER? *Grabs bat and walks to corner*

InuYasha: Oh shit…..

*Bangs and screams of immense pain*

Scarrlette: Even in the actions there are big words!

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the InuYasha characters. They were thought of and created by Rumiko Takahashi. They're only being used for entertainment purposes.

CHAPTER TWO

Kagome: CAN WE PLAY NOW?

Scarrlette: PLEASE!

Rayne: Yes!

InuYasha: NOOOO!

Rayne: Why don't you want to play?

InuYasha: I am afraid of the stuff I'll have to do.

Scarrlette: Haha, don't be scared lots of stuff will happen!

Kagome: Cuz I got the bottle first!

InuYasha: Dammit

Kagome: *spins bottle* IT LANDED ON SCARRLETTE!

*Seth walks in*

Seth: Um… Where am I?

Rayne: OUR STORY OF COURSE!

Seth: Oh no. *tries to run but caught by story barrier* What the heck was that?

Scarrlette: The story barrier that none shall pass.

Seth: Ummm… OOH HALF DOG THING! *kicks InuYasha*

InuYasha: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!

Rayne: You're still not allowed to talk! * brings out baseball bat*

InuYasha: Oh shit… AAAHHHH! *jumps on Rayne and hits away baseball bat*

Rayne: What the…..

InuYasha: Haha *tries to bring out sword only to find it missing* Where's my tetsiga?

Scarrlette: We took it so you couldn't hurt people!

Rayne: GRR *Tries to get up but is still being sat on* GET OFF!

InuYasha: NO! *holds down her shoulders and stays seated*

*Emo boy walks in*

Emo Boy: Rayne?

Rayne: PAX! *pokes InuYasha in the eyes*

InuYasha: What the fuck you wench! I cant see!

Pax: What the hell is going on? Why is he sitting on you?

Scarrlette: To stop her from killing him with a bat!

Rayne: He wouldn't stop talking! I put him in the corner!

Pax: Haha, that's adorable. And you *points at InuYasha* should get off my girl.

InuYasha: Oh, fuck off. *stands up*

Scarrlette: I feel so lonely.

*Seth walks over and hugs Scarrlette*

Scarrlette: Awe. Yer so kidd-ish. I LOVE IT!

Seth: Haha. I am not kiddish.

Kagome: Are we ever going to play?

Scarrlette: I'd rather sit on Seth's lap! *sits on his lap*

Seth: *smiles and hugs Scarrlette*

InuYasha: I still can't see.

Rayne: That doesn't matter.

Pax: Are you excited I'm here?

Rayne: YES!

InuYasha: Ok you know I can't remember what anybody, besides Kagome, looks like.

Rayne: Scarrlette! We should take a couple chapters to describe everybody!

Scarrlette: OK!

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
